El Principito de las Tinieblas
by FranziskaJimenezNew
Summary: Estamos en 2013. Hoy cumple Dennis 8 años; y es el nieto de Drácula, e hijo de Mavis y Jonathan. Desde que nació el 13 de junio de 2005; ha estado bajo el cuidado de Sibella, Elsa, Winnie, Phantasma y Tanis; pero reaparece Chocola, la más pequeña de las hijas de Drácula con la intención de raptar a Dennis y convertilo en un vampiro completo; con la intención de crear un linaje.
1. Prólogo

**HISTORIAS JAMÁS CONTADA: Los vampiros**

**LA HISTORIA DE LOS VÁMPIROS**

El origen de cómo surgieron esta extraña raza entre nosotros no está muy claro; pero se sabe que está con nosotros desde los tiempos más primitivos de la humanidad, pero parece que estos seres se originaron en el Europa del Este; pero no sabemos con mucho detalle si ellos estaban ya allí o se instalaron en el lugar. Los vampiros son una raza de humanos con habilidades increíbles; pueden ser veloces, hábiles, ágiles y muy poderosos… al parecer; los vampiros se creaban a partir de jerarquías o linajes a partir de un patriarca o matriarca; y aumentaba su familia con convertir a los humanos en vampiros, o teniendo hijos entre ellos

Durante el descubrimiento de América en 1492 por parte de Cristóbal Colón; empezaron a colonizar el nuevo continente, descubriendo nuevas tierras, nuevas tribus y nuevos animales. Pero los vampiros, que ya se habían extendido por todas partes de Europa; también llegaron a América, donde los indios americanos los bautizaron como los fríos. Aunque la mayoría de los vampiros, eran inofensivos; tuvieron la mala pata de que un grupo de vampiros malvados llegaron a América, y aprovechando el apogeo de la esclavitud; crearon sus propias casonas con plantaciones como cualquier colono normal. A los esclavos que procedían de África, aparte de ser sus sirvientes; eran también como alimentos para todo el linaje. Por suerte; durante la Guerra Civil Norteamericana liderada por Abraham Lincoln, pudieron liquidar a casi todos los vampiros. Mientras tanto; el resto de los vampiros que pensaron quedarse en Europa un poco más…

**DRÁCULA, ¿SEÑOR DE LOS VAMPIROS?**

El más famoso de los vampiros de todos los tiempos fue el conde Drácula; este vivía en los montes de Transilvania, en un majestuoso castillo ubicado en lo más alto de las montañas; en el centro de los restos de un enorme volcán extinto. La gente confundían con el nombre de un príncipe llamado Vlad Tepes y que vendió su alma al diablo, con convertirse en un vampiro para ser inmortal y que para poder sobrevivir; debía beber la sangre de sus víctimas. Pero en realidad; Drácula no era el verdadero Vlad Tepes; Drácula era uno de esos vampiros que formaba parte de una gran familia de vampiros; liderados por un matriarcado, liderada por una mujer llamada Martha que era a la vez, su esposa. Por lo tanto, se confirma que Drácula no era el líder de una gran familia de vampiros, sino que pertenecía a uno; pero era esencial para poder crear una gran familia. Pero Martha no era tan drástica como otros; con crear una superfamilia, solo querían crear una familia modesta en su castillo y poder vivir durante su larga eternidad en total paz y tranquilidad.

Drácula era un personaje carismático y divertido; algo contrario a la que las malas lenguas hablan de él. Y era un buen padre; hacia finales del siglo XIX, tuvo por fin a su primera hija, Mavis. Pero Martha quería tener más hijos; y pocos años después, dieron a luz a tres niñas más. Martha murió de unas fuertes fiebres en su castillo poco después de tener a su última hija; Chocola.

**LAS HIJAS DE DRÁCULA**

Como se explicó anteriormente; la primera hija en nacer fue Mavis. Mavis es la más independiente de las hijas de Drácula; aunque le pilló una época donde los humanos empezaron aceptar a los vampiros, su padre todavía no la tenía preparada para salir, ya que la situación en el exterior estaba como un poco inestable, posiblemente por las guerras que se empezaron a estallar en toda Europa y el genocidio sobre los mutantes entre la década de los 70 y los 90, por miedo de que confunda con Mavis con una mutante. En 2005, dos años antes de la muerte de Nick Furry a manos de Alice, Mavis conoció a un joven humano llamado Jonathan, a la que se enamoró de él. Se casó y de esa unión, nació Dennis… hacia 2007.

El resto de las hijas; tenemos a Sibella; amable, educada y todavía, pegada un poco a la antigua; y es de la pocas hermanas de Mavis que más o menos tiene contacto. Laura, es muy ambiciosa y optimista; pero es un poco snob; y Chocola, la hermana más pequeña, es un poco estoica y seria… pero actualmente, vive en Japón, estudiando en una escuela y es la única hermana que Mavis no tiene contacto desde casi 20 años; hasta hoy. Cuando tuvieron la noticia del nacimiento de Dennis, y descubrieron que era medio vampiro… ellas tuvieron que abandonar repentinamente lo que estaban haciendo, y dirigirse hacia Rumanía para conocer a su nuevo sobrino.

**LOS VAMPIROS, EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

Antes; eran todo linajes y familias; ahora, es diferente. Aunque hay muy pocas familias de vampiros, mucho no quieren formar familias y quieren tener una vida normal y corriente como cualquier humano. Algunos, se convierten en grandes líderes políticos o defensores de la paz como Remilia Scarlet, la actual líder de SHIELD… o algunos, son superhéroes como ocurren en Estados Unidos; y especialmente, en Japón… donde se han incrementado la población de vampiros en el país nipón.

Podemos entender que los vampiros olvidaron las viejas costumbres, y que ahora son parte de la sociedad entre los seres humanos.


	2. Wiki

Este es como un especie de Epílogo en forma de Wiki o pequeña información para aportar sobre como será la historia. Para el tercer episodio, comenzará la historia en serio.

**BIOGRAFÍA**

**Sibella**

Es la segunda hija de Drácula, y la hermana menor de Mavis, y mayor de Laura y Chocola. Es una chica con una piel de color lavanda; de ojos verdes oliva. Es de las pocas hermanas que vive en el castillo de Drácula desde que nació; así que vive la vida haciendo la vaga, llendo al pueblo con sus amigas y escuchar música a todas horas. Su infancia fue sencilla; aunque tuvo que vivir toda la mitad de su vida en el castillo durante los conflictos y guerras que estallaron en todo el mundo; y el holocausto mutante. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, Sibella suele mostrar despreocupación y cierta estupidez, en verdad; es muy amable y educada, posiblemente... influencia de su madre durante su infancia. La relación con Dennis es buena; incluso, siempre considera a su tía muy graciosa.

**Laura**

Es la tercera hija de Drácula, y la hermana menor de Mavis y Sibella: y la mayor de Chocola. Es una chica de piel rosada pálida, ojos púrpuras pálidos y cabello negro con vetas de color rosado; en una de sus mejillas, tiene una marca de nacimiento que parece un corazón. A pesar de que Sibella y Mavis se quedaron en el castillo durante los conflictos bélicos en el país; Laura decidió abandonar el castillo después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y mudarse a EEUU; en la pequeña ciudad de El Segundo, en California. Laura decide crear una pequeña empresa de muñecas para niñas, basado en chicas monstruos... debido a la buena influencia que tuvo en Bran, ya que el castillo está habitado por fantasmas y seres sobrenaturales de todo tipo. Se hizo llamar Monster High, y se hizo muy popular entre las niñas... su intención era dar un pensamiento feminista en las chicas, y a la vez, no temer a las criaturas de la noche. Durante la época del holocausto mutante; Laura estaba en contra de estas matanzas... pero el gobierno norteamericano y Shield... en ese momento, gobernado por Nick Fury; la tenía vigilada y con amenazas... por lo que estuvo callada durante esa época por el bien de su familia que vive en Bran. Años posteriores; vieron como sus empresas rivales: Mattel y Hasbro empezaban a decaer por muchas razones - Barbie se unió a una banda terrorista feminazi y Hasbro empezó a tener perdidas debido al extraño suceso del oso de peluche Ted - Laura empezó a notar como su empresa de juguete empezaba a alcanzar la fama.  
En 2003; Alice – Queen's Gate - asaltó la lanzadera Behemoth, sede de SHIELD y aniquiló a todos el ejercito y asesinó a Nick. Poco después; salió a la luz sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Nick y resposanble de las matanzas de los mutantes. Laura por fin tuvo la libertad de poder expresar sobre lo que hacía SHIELD en realidad. Dos años después; Mavis da a luz a Dennis, y esta se dirige a Bran para conocer a su sobrino. Actualmente; sigue en su empresa ganando mucho dinero, y de vez en cuando... visita a Dennis durante las vacaciones de Navidad o de verano. Laura es dulce, amigable y bondadosa; aunque en vez de cuando, suele ser un poco infantil; y suele estar en todo sobre las nuevas tendencias y modas que presenta la sociedad: para estar al nivel de lo que ocurre, y prepararse para lo que viene... especialmente, para su empresa de muñecas.  
Aunque... será demasiado tarde cuando las niñas prefieren otro tipo de "juguete"...

**Chocola**

La más pequeña de las hijas de Drácula. De pelo blanco largo, ojos azules y piel pálida como sus demás hermanas... solo que la diferencia es de su altura; que mientras sus hermanas tiene la apariencia de chicas jóvenes; Chocala parece una niña, a parte, nunca conoció a su madre; ya que ella falleció pocos semanas después de que ella naciera. Eso hace que Chocola empezase a tener una personalidad estoica y un poco desanimada; y al parecer, no solía tener un cariño con su padre; como si le odiase. Desde niña; siempre ha pensado como empezar con su vida de vampiro; y tener ideas de crear un linaje... algo que Drácula estaba en contra.

El mismo año, casi cuando EEUU lanzaron las bombas sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki; Chocola tuvo una discusión fuerte con su padre, y muy molesta; abandonó el castillo y se marchó de Rumanía; directo a Japón, con la intención de no volver jamás. Compró un castillo en las afueras de Tokio; y desde entoces, vive allí. Chocola empezó a comportarse igual que Remilia Scarlet cuando era una villana; una chica despreocupada por los demás, y que le importaba una mierda sobre lo que pasaba en el exterior. Por las noches; solía crear banquetes y fiestas con los youkais japoneses y otros seres sobrenaturales de otras tierras... e incluso, invitando a algunos chicos de los pueblos cercanos - especialmente niños - solo por caprichos sexuales de Chocola. Remilia Scarlet había comentado que invitó a Chocola a su mansión; y dijo que Chocola que era un poco más radical que ella, y que no le gustaba su presencia en la mansión por su mal carácter y por su orgullo enfermizo; una vez, Chocola la intentó darle una invitación en su castillo, pero Remilia la rechazó... decía que odiaba el castillo de Chocola; porque era más sombrio y menos colorido que el suyo. A mediados de la década de los 90, cuando se impuso un feminismo radical y violento en Japón; Chocola tuvo dificultades para poder saciar sus caprichos sexuales; ya que todos los hombres del país empezaba a temer a las mujeres... eso la hizo enfadar un poco. A comienzos del siglo XXI, hubo un nuevo cambió en Japón: y poco a poco... las mujeres empezaban a ablandarse y volverse muy abiertas sexualmente hacia los hombres. Chocola aprovechó ese momento, y empezó de nuevo a acostarse con chicos; pero vieron que la mayoría de ellos no parecía tener interes en tener sexo el primer día... sino que primero, querían tener una cita para conocerse mejor y poder tener una relación más completa, en otras palabras; Chocola también tuvo dificultad para su vida sexual en esta era; por lo que se enfadó mucho más que antes... porque nadie la hacía caso.

Cuando nació Dennis; Chocola regresó a Rumanía, para conocer a su sobrino... pero no pareció mostrar interés en él, y volvió a Japón, durante ese día... solo estuvo varios minutos en Bran. Desde entonces; Chocola nunca visitó a su sobrino después de eso, incluso... sus tías, familiares y amigos no la menciona delante de él, como si fuese la oveja negra de la familia. En otras palabras, Dennis nunca conoció a Chocola en persona; incluso, desconoce su existencia.

**Dennis**

Es el hijo de Mavis y Jonathan, y primer nieto de Drácula. El nacimiento de Dennis se convirtió en uno de los mayores eventos en todo el castillo; ocurrido el 13 de junio de 2005. Su infancia fue bastante interesante y diferente a cualquier niño normal; ha estado viviendo en el castillo, rodeado de monstruos simpáticos de ultratumba; que junto con su padre Jonathan, y su madre, Mavis, y su abuelo Drácula; forma una gran familia. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Aunque siempre Sibella y sus amigas, ha sido la mayoría de las veces como sus verdaderas protectoras y amigas de juego; y es quienes les han enseñado los valores básicos para ser alguien en la vida.

**Winnie**

Aunque nació en Rumanía; es de descendencia mexicana, y posiblemente, indígena. Es una niña loba energética, con un pelaje marrón en todo el cuerpo; con un pelo rizado de color anaranjado recogido en una coleta; y con ojos de color amarillo. De personalidad un poco mandona, ruda... pero a la vez cariñosa y moderna, a pesar de tener casi la misma edad que Dennis.

Los dos crecieron juntos, y empezaron a tener una fuerte amistad; así que siempre ha jugado juntos, dormir juntos y bañarse juntos. Durante estos últimos años; Winnie empezó a madurar un poco, a pesar de que sigue siendo una niña... y ella empezó a despertar un interés más allá de la amistad con Dennis. Aunque Dennis se comporta de forma inocente y no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Winnie; ella siempre estará a su lado, incluso, le protegerá de cualquier peligro que amenace su vida o la suya, o de los dos a la vez, o de sus amigas. Como mujer lobo; tiene un olfato muy buen desarrollado, gran velocidad, gran sigilo y cierta fuerza sobrehumana.

Winnie tiene interés de viajar a México cuando alcance la mayoría de edad.

**Elsa**

Se trata de una niña creada a partir de varios cadáveres de chicas jóvenes en una laboratorio clandestino hacia mediados del siglo XIX para darle una hija al monstruo de Frankenstein, cosa que lo consiguió. Ella vivió la parte de su infancia en algún lugar del centro de Europa, cosa que ella no quiere mencionar donde... para proteger a su padre; aunque en la actualidad, la gente ya empieza a aceptarlas, todavía piensa que no es el momento de decir donde está.

Es la más alta del grupo; de piel pálida, ojos negros y un pelo alternado entre negro y blanco; y es una chica con un pensamiento un poco lento; pero inteligente, fuerte, marimacha y tenaz. Es curiosa y tiene una gran aficción por la ciencia; por lo que en su habitación, suele tener un pequeño laboratorio de química; aunque también se ha interesado en la electrónica moderna y en la robótica.

A pesar de su tamaño, que impone... Elsa es completamente inofensiva, a la vez de ser amable y considerada con todas. Tiene una gran fuerza sobrehumana y una gran resistencia a cualquier ataque; aunque no es rápida y cualquier ataque muy fuerte... suele terminar cayéndolo los miembros, incluso su cabeza... dejándola indefensa ante el enemigo.

**Phantasma**

Ella estuvo en el castillo desde hace mucho... embrujando el lugar; pero no recuerda mucho como murió o cuando estaba viva. Sabían que el edificio estaba embrujado por fantasmas; pero después que naciese Mavis... no tenía ni idea que espíritus eran los causantes de los fenómenos paranormales que ocurrían en el lugar. Se sabe que Phantasma tenía miedo a los vivos, e incluso se ocultaba... pero solía gastar bromas pesadas; como pequeños poltergeist, risas, tocamientos, sombras y pequeñas corrientes de vientos. Fue Sibella que intentó acercarse a ella... aunque Phantasma se ocultaba o intentaba alejarse de la niña vampiro; poco a poco empezaba a gestar una bonita amistad entre las dos; y la tímida y asustadiza Phantasma, se convirtió en una fantasma hiperáctiva, alocada y juguetona; y a pesar de que suele mostrar cierta estupidez, en verdad; es tan inteligente y tan sentimental igual a las demás.

Cuando Phantasma pudo por fin revelar su identidad ante la familia Drácula; se convirtió en uno más de la familia. Actualmente; todavía embruja el castillo... siendo una habitante más. Es una gran artista musical; y desde hace poco, empezó a interesar por las nuevas tendencias musicales... componiendo canciones mezclando música clásica con otros estilos musiclaes; especialmente, las de tipo electrónica o dance.

Su piel es de color azulado, trasparente... con un pelo corto y blanco, con una raya azul; formando una cola de caballo de un lado. Como es un fantasma; puede hacerse invisible, atravesar paredes y hacer mover las casas; es inmune a golpes físicos, pero los ataques mágicos pueden hacerla daño... y desde que estos últimos años, se han creado armas capaces de atrapar y atacar a fantasmas; pues eso hace que sea una amenaza mucho mayor sobre ella.

**Tanis**

Se trata de una niña egipcia que fue momificada hace miles de años; y que por alguna extraña magia o maldición; se despertó ha mediados del siglo XX. Su historia es bastante curiosa... durante el apogeo de los descubrimientos arqueológicos en Egipto; y el mismo año en que se descubrió la tumba de Tutankhamon, encontraron la tumba de una niña pequeña momificada cercana a la edad de los 7 años... se quedaron sorprendidos de que el cuerpo de la pequeña estaba completamente bien conservado... como era normal en esa época; se llevaron a la momia de la niña en un pequeño museo de Francia. Durante el estallido de la Primera Guerra Mundial, la pequeña momia se despertó... y viendo que estaba metida en una jaula de cristal; se asustó mucho... los trabajadores del museo descubrieron el extraño suceso; provocando un cierto alarma social... por suerte; Tanis conservaba su personalidad infantil y asustadiza... mostrando mucho miedo desde la primera vez ante la gente... sin saber que pasaba, pero por suerte... los trabajadores del museo la aceptaron, y se convirtió en una atración del lugar... la enseñaron a hablar inglés, francés, alemán y español; ya que cuando Tanis se despertó... solo sabía hablar egipcio antiguo...

Se dice que Tanis se encariñó con una chica que trabajaba en el museo, y que fue casi como una madre para ella... cuando estalló la II Guerra Mundial, los alemanes enviaron sus aviones y bombardearon la ciudad... destruyendo el museo, matando a todos los trabajadores del lugar, incluyendo a la chica que la protegía. Tanis huyó del pueblo, y se fue sin rumbo por toda Europa... escapando del hostigamiento alemán. A finalizar la guerra, Tanis se ocultó en los restos de una antigua granja, y fue cuando Elsa la descubrió... la acogió y la llevó al castillo de Drácula; desde entonces, forma parte de la familia. En la actualidad, Tanis es una niña bastante tranquila, aunque tímida y asustadiza debido al trauma... aunque no sabe pelear; si que tiene muchos conocimientos sobre documentos antiguos... y puede ser muy útil. En los últimos años, está investigando cual es la razón porque se volvió a despertar... si es debido a una maldición o un extraño hechizo; aunque todavía no ha encontrado nada... viendo, posiblemente piensa en deshacerse el hechizo, y poder volver a descansar en paz, ya que no se siente bien en la época donde esta; a pesar de tener un buen afecto por parte del castillo y el pueblo.

Tanis, como es una momia... su piel es bastante oscura, y parece que se conserva perfectamente cuando era una niña en vida. Su cuerpo es cubierto con vendas, que lo usa casi como ropa... aunque cubre su cuerpo con ropa moderna.

**Mavis**

Es la más mayor de las hijas de Drácula. Nació en el castillo de Drácula: y ha estado viviendo en el castillo hasta la actualidad; pero al terminar los conflictos bélicos, Mavis ya se aventuró a viajar por el mundo. Aunque siempre ella ha estado mucho tiempo en el castillo, ahora mismo se dedica a viajar por el mundo... conociendo todos los países para poder conocerlo mejor. Durante uno de sus viajes; en Inglaterra, fue cuando conoció a Jonathan./p  
p style="text-align: center;"De esa relación, conoció Dennis. Mavis es muy protectora con su hijo; y si por un casual, si se entera que le ocurre algo malo o que se encuentra en una situación de peligro, es capaz de suspender sus vacaciones y volver al castillo para protegerle. Aunque la mayoría de las veces, suele estar ausente; es una buena madre.

**Jonathan**

Un simple estudiante estadounidense. Nació y vivió su infancia en la ciudad de Santa Cruz, capital del condado del mismo nombre, ubicado en California... entre Los Ángeles y San Francisco; famoso por sus hermosas playas. De naturaleza aventurera; se convirtió en trotamundos, y cuando visitaba Londres... allí conoció a Mavis. En esa unión, nació Dennis.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces suele mostrar despreocupado; es un buen padre a seguir.

**GEOGRAFÍA**  
**La Tierra**

Es el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar. A pesar de llamarse la Tierra... tiene varios nombres; como Gaia por los extraterrestres que viven en nuestro sistema solar, Jasoom por los propios habitantes de Marte, pero su nombre oficial es Urthha... pero a pesar de todo, lo seguimos llamando Tierra. La Tierra comparte en la misma órbita, el planeta Aman.

Es de los pocos planetas que queda del Sistema Solar con vida; formado por continentes y oceanos... que ocupa la mayor parte. Esta dividido en países o estados; y sus habitantes son llamados como humanos. Los humanos que viven en la Tierra se divide en grupos de tribus o razas; con sus costumbres e ideas. A mediados de la década de los 70, el planeta empieza a evolucionar de forma rápida su tecnología y sus avances científicos... eso hace que el planeta alcance el nivel I de la escala de Kardashov; que mide el grado de evolución tecnológica de un planeta. Eso hace que este planeta se defienda muy bien de las invasiones extraterrestres y otros desastres naturales gracias a sus avances tecnológicos. La aparición de superhéroes, hace que el planeta sea mas resistente a cualquier amenaza al planeta. Actualmente, la velocidad que se va de los descubrimientos tecnológicos, la aparición de niños prodigios y la influencia de seres extraterrestres en el planeta... en pocos años, el planeta alcanzará el nivel II.

Mientras ocurre esta historia; SHIELD hace comenzar los juicios de Nueva York contra los criminales causante del holocausto mutante y otros delitos contra los derechos humanos, incluyendo al expresidente de EEUU, Robert Kelly... culpable de firmar los documentos para aniquilar a los mutantes, provocando miles de muertos; que terminaría condenadolo a cadena perpetua en la prisión ártica, siendo el primer expresidente de EEUU juzgado por crímenes contra la humanidad. También se habla de la construcción de una escuela especial para niños especiales, metahumanos o mutantes en las afueras de Los Ángeles... que a parte de enseñar la educación básica y avanzada, también se les enseña usar sus poderes para ayudar a los demás... o contenerlos. Rachel McKenzie funda con ayuda de SHIELD, un organización especial para la proteción de todos los niños del mundo, basando a partir de los derechos de los niños; que cualquiera que comenta un delito en contra de estos derechos, sería detenido y llevado directamente a juicio, y a prisión; a la vez, condenará también el bullying en las escuelas de todo el mundo.

En Japón; la aparición de más superheroes en el país hace que cree nuevas escuelas para niños con habilidades especiales; pero también empieza estudiantes normales a aprender magia, y la mayoría de ellos… se convierte también en superhéroes. Muchas escuelas empiezan abrir aulas especiales en el uso de magia y hechizos… en Tokio existe ya cinco colegios donde se enseña la magia...

**Estados Unidos**

Este país norteamericano se ubica entre México y Canadá; y entre el Atlántico y el Pacífico. Tiene una superficie de unos 9 millones cuadrados y una población de 325 millones, y es de los pocos paises del planeta que no cuenta con idioma oficial.

El país en si es una mezcla de miles de culturas diversas procedentes de todo el mundo... debido a que esta región fue colonizado por muchos pueblos desde el neolítico hasta hoy. Aunque se hable mucho el inglés; no es su idioma oficial... debido a tal mezcla mencionada antes. Aunque son muy patriotas con su nación... no todos son como ellos, y siempre se arraiga a sus costumbres ancestrales; la mayoría de ellos, los pueblos indígenas que se encuentra en el país.

En los últimos años; el país está pasando por nuevos cambios positivos... especialmente, relacionado con la tolerancia y la aceptación de todos los pueblos y razas, debido a los crímenes contra la humanidad que cometieron en el pasado... intentando limpiar su imagen.

**California**

Es unos de los 51 estados que forma Estados Unidos. Se ubica al suroeste del país, y uno de los más grandes del país. Este estado; es destacable por sus altas montañas y por sus hermosas playas… y es donde se ubica las ciudades de Los Ángeles, San Francisco, San Diego y Sacramento; grandes pero increíbles ciudades.

**El Segundo**

Más que una ciudad; es más bien un suburbio turístico de la propia ciudad de los Ángeles, no obstante… los vecinos de El Segundo lo considera independiente de ella. Se ubica en el condado de Los Ángeles, en California, EEUU. Alterna barrios residenciales, con complejos hoteleros y muchas empresas importantes. La playa de El Segundo, es muy larga y arenosa, y de buenas aguas.

Al lado de esta playa; se encuentra una refinería de petróleo, y que se construyó hacia principios del siglo XX, sienda la segunda refinería que se creó en EEUU… que es lo que da origen el nombre de la población.

También es la sede de la empresa de juguetes Mattel, aunque está pasando por un momento de crisis económica cuando la fundadora de la empresa; Barbie Roberts fue detenida por pertenecer en secreto a una organización criminal terrorista formada por feministas radicales potencialmente peligrosas.

**Rumanía**

País balcánico a orillas del mar Negro, y donde desemboca el Danubio. Tiene una superficie de 238 mil kilómetros cuadrados y una población de 19 millones de habitantes. Su capital es Bucarest, y se habla el rumano como idioma oficial.

Los rumanos siempre se han considerado cristianos ortodoxos; la mayoría de ellos, con cierto extremismo… pero no tan exagerado como otros países de todo el mundo, y se consideraron antiguamente creyentes a la existencia de espíritus malignos y criaturas oscuras. Es de este país, donde se originaron la raza de los vampiros… especialmente, de la zona de Transilvania; pero también, es el país donde una cuarta parte de la población son seres sobrenaturales, y que viven en armonía con los rumanos. A veces, tiene similitud con Japón.

**Transilvania**

Es una meseta ubicada en medio de los Cárpatos; a la que dicen que es la cuna de los vampiros; es a la vez, también como las tierras mágicas de Rumanía, donde se encuentra la mayoría de los seres sobrenaturales; que actualmente, viven en armonía con los humanos. Esta formado por desfiladeros, llanuras, montañas y volcanes - algunos de ellos, activos - que salpica la zona.

Historicamente hablando; el sitio de Transilvania estuvo habitado por un pueblo llamado los dacios que creo un imperio poderoso que estuvo con jaque con los romanos; intentandolo conquistarlo una y otra vez. Descubrimos varios escritos que entre los dacios; había unos seres que eran muy rápidos y muy fuertes... y solo atacaba de noche; y que siempre se alimentaba de sangre; supimos que la mitad de los dacios eran vampiros. A parte de que los dacios sabía pelear muy bien en las zonas boscosas de Transilvania; también eran los vampiros, aliados y amigos de los dacios que hacía la vida imposible a los romanos cuando intentaba conquistar este imperio. Los dacios ayudaron a los demás países bárbaros con arrasar y destruir el Imperio Romano, causando su caída.

Después de esto; el Imperio Dacio siguió en pie, y el Imperio se convirtió en un reino; dividido en dos. Entonces, los vampiros se convirtieron en los grandes monarcas, entre ellos, Vlad Tepes; el que siempre hablaba de ser el verdadero y auténtico rey de los vampiros; trajo terror y desgracias al reino; por suerte, un estirpe de cazadores de monstruos llamado los Belmonts derrotaron a Vlad Tepes, y cada vez que este volvería a resurgir... ellos le darían jaque en cada momento de la historia. La gente siempre han confundido que Vlad Tepes y Drácula es la misma persona; cuando no lo es. Drácula desciende del linaje de Vlad Tepes; pero en realidad, no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Vlad, y estuvo oculto en la ciudad de Bran, que tuvieron la protección especial de los Belmont, donde tuvo ciertos conflictos con el clan de los Van Helsing; más radicales que ellos.

Todavía sigue siendo un misterio cual es el origen de los vampiros; sin saber si procede de un linaje de metahumanos o algún origen posiblemente alienígena, en la antigua Dacia.

**Bran**

Bran es una pequeña ciudad ubicada en medio de los Cárpatos, y al SO de Brasov; en una zona montañosa. Esta ciudad se considera una parte de la historia de Transilvania; ya que Vlad Tepes intentó invadir la ciudad sin éxito.

Destruída por los mongoles; se decidió reconstruir la ciudad y crear un castillo de uso defensivo para evitar que los mongoles o otro pueblo bárbaro volviese atacar la ciudad; pues ese castillo se ha convertido en el símbolo de la ciudad, y donde vive la familia de Drácula, actualmente... un vecino muy querido en la zona. A pesar de que Rumanía ha sufrido durante las dos grandes guerras; Bran no sufrió daño alguno incluyendo el castillo

Actualmente; aunque Bran es considerado una ciudad; no tiene un núcleo urbano característico como la ruidosa Brasov. Es más bien un estilo rural; formado por casas típicas rumanas muy coloridas, llenos de bares y hoteles; debido a estar en una bella zona de gran naturaleza, con sus enormes macizos y por su cercanía de varias reservas naturales protegidas. Su gente es muy animada, y hace que la ciudad se llene de vida todos los días.

**Japón**

País insular asiático que se ubica muy al este del continente. Se trata de un archipiélago de origen volcánico formado por un grupo de islas mayores y otras menores; entre el mar Amarillo y el Oceano Pacífico. Tiene una superficie de 377 mil kilómetros cuadrados y una población de unos 126 millones de habitantes; y es de los pocos países de este planeta, que junto con EEUU, no cuenta con un idioma oficial.

Esta nación tiene una monarquía tan antigua que el resto de los países; que según dice, una diosa llamada Amaterasu vino a esta nación donde los habitantes vivían del campo, y que convirtió esas islas en un país, creando una dinastía de monarcas y emperadores que sigue hasta nuestros días; pero lo más importante de la llegada de Amaterasu, es que trago tras de si una subraza de seres sobrenaturales que repobló Japón, que fueron llamados como Youkais... aunque desde los primeros años, las relacciones humanas con los youkais fueron rancias; nada más entrar en la época medieval... ya empezaron los youkais y los humanos llevarse bien entre ellos. Actualmente; es el país con mayor números de seres sobrenaturales del planeta... incluyendo algunas razas extranjeras como hombres lobos, fantasmas, vampiros, e incluso, podemos considerar a los extraterrestres como una raza sobrenatural más...

País de muchos contrastes, con mucha influencia casi occidental... se ha convertido Japón en una nación multicultural; la mayoría, arraigada todavía a las creencias de lo ancestral.

**Tokio**

Es la ciudad más grande del mundo; más que la ciudad de Nueva York. Dicen la mayoría de que es la capital de Japón; cuando en realidad es Shinjuku, porque se trata de una agrupación de ciudades pegadas unas tras otra formando la gran Tokio como una gran metrópolis; por lo que hablando en claro, la propia ciudad de Tokio no existe.

Se fundó hacia el medievo, llamándose como Edo y poco a poco, empezó a crecer y crecer hasta convertir la metrópolis que conocemos. Esta metrópolis esta conformado por barrios modernos con enormes rascacielos, edificios residenciales y sus típicas barriadas residenciales; que a pesar de ser una ciudad tan moderna, los habitantes siguen arraigados a su cultura ancestral. En los últimos años, empiezan a resurgir muchos superhéroes y muchos supervillanos en toda la metrópolis, por lo que el gobierno japonés... acaba de crear nuevos barrios para estas personas tan especiales por la seguridad de la metrópolis, aunque no funciona mucho... ya que siguen habiendo batallas en el centro urbano de la ciudad, causando muchos destrozos, muchos heridos y algún que otro muerto... No obstante, los habitantes de Tokio están satisfechos de que con la aparición de superhéroes, hace que sea la ciudad más segura del mundo.


	3. La pequeña historia de dos hermanas

**LA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE DOS HERMANAS**

Una noche, en lo más profundo de Tokio… nos encontramos con un edificio de 30 pisos en el centro de Shibuya; no muy lejos del centro bullicioso, en un restaurante lujoso. Chocola estaba sentada en una de las mesas junto con un chico de una edad cercana a los 20 años, que estaba completamente confuso con el lugar. Mientras comían, el chico habla con ella

\- Vaya… así que te gusta estar rodeada de lujos – decía el chico extrañado

\- Si, vengo de una familia ortodoxa muy ligada a la nobleza… debo comportarme quien soy yo – decía Chocola con total tranquilidad

\- Ya… lo sé… - decía extrañado

\- ¿Te parece raro esto? – preguntó Chocola extrañada

\- Bueno… en estos últimos años, muchas chicas me han invitado a restaurantes de poca monta… a McDonalds, a restaurantes familiares… antes, las chicas querían comer en un lugar como este; pero después del cambio… ahora prefieren lo básico, ¿sabes? – explicó todo el chico

\- Ah, dices que las chicas de hoy en día son vulgares y simples – decía Chocola muy seria, sin mostrar muy poca emociones – Y que son un poco más tontas… mientras que vosotros…

\- Nosotros, los chicos… necesitamos tranquilidad; se que están bien que las chicas sean muy abiertas… pero son demasiado abiertas… nada más empezar con la cita; ya vamos con el lío… es decir, a practicarlo – decía con tranquilidad

\- Es decir… follar – decía Chocola

\- Más o menos… por lo menos, ya no son tan violentas como antes, fue una época dura – decía el chico – Pero ahora, estamos mucho mejor que antes…

\- Oh, los chicos tenéis mucha suerte… - decía Chocola con total tranquilidad y un poco extrañada

\- Mucha suerte… demasiada, me gustaría que las chicas de hoy, fuesen un poquito menos abiertas… entonces, sería más ideal… he tenido 6 citas desde los 10 hasta hoy… y en menos de un día, he terminado en la cama con la cita… incluso… uno terminó, en un trío… - decía un poco nervioso

\- Vaya… bueno, entonces, ¿qué buscas de una chica? - preguntó Chocola

\- Pues si quiero tener una historia de verdad con una chica… que sea más tranquila, que sea más romántica, que piensa que el sexo no es tan importante… bueno, lo es… pero eso es cuando ya la relación ya empieza a tener forma – decía el chico

\- Entiendo… - decía Chocola un poco más atrevida - ¿Y si quieres que te lleve a mi castillo y lo hagamos ahora?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – decía el chico un poco nervioso – Bueno… la verdad, puede que si… esto… que tarde es – se empieza a mirar el reloj un poco nervioso – Debo irme… - decía el chico mientras se levanta y va del restaurante, dejando sola a Chocola… completamente sorprendida.

En ese momento, un camarero se acerca a Chocola mientras le trae el champán mientras la dice

\- Oh… aquí está el champán – decía el camarero, pero Chocola estaba enojada por el comportamiento del chico… Chocola decide levantarse de la silla, le paga al camarero con una gran suma de dinero

\- Quédese con la vuelta - decía Chocola mientras se marcha del restaurante muy enojada

Chocola sale fuera de la tienda, completamente enojada… y a la vez, un poco triste… ella la esperaba un coche negro antiguo; un Cossack negro… esta abre la puerta y se sienta detrás. El chofer que es a la vez, también su mayordomo… habla con Chocola

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue la cita? – dijo con total entusiasmo

\- Mal… he vuelto a meter la pata – decía Chocola un poco molesta – Debía haber sido más paciente… pero es que… - decía

\- Las cosas cambian, señorita – explicó su mayordomo con cierta pena mostrando solo su nuca y su cara tapada por la oscuridad – Debes saber que tienes que cambiar un poco tus modales, e intentar ser más alegre y más feliz… y no ser tan callada, ni tan triste, ni ser tan directa en las relaciones… debe ser más amable con la gente… igual que a tu pa.. – explicó, pero Chocola le interrumpe subiendo un poco su tono y enojada

\- Yo no quiero tus puñeteros consejos, Igor… - decía Chocola muy enojada – Llévame a casa… - decía muy molesta

\- De acuerdo, señorita – decía Igor

Igor arranca el coche; y sale de la ciudad… después de un viaje de casi una hora; llegan al castillo de Chocola, un edificio estilo victoriano que recuerda vagamente al castillo de Vlad Tepes… ubicado en medio de un frondoso bosque rodeado de naturaleza; que fue en su día, un lugar de fiesta y folklore, es ahora… un lugar triste y solitario. Rodeada por una muralla de piedra, la planta del edificio tiene forma de rectángulo, donde cada ángulo… es coronado por una torre con un tejado en forma cónica, y el más grande; se eleva sobre un gran patio cubierto. La entrada al recinto es por una gran verja de hierro macizo… que se abre sola cuando el coche se acerca y se adentra dentro. Igor y Chocola salen del coche, mientras Chocola le dice a Igor…

\- Prepara el baño… quiero relajarme – decía Chocola

\- De acuerdo, señorita – decía Igor mientras se mete el primero en el castillo

Poco después; Chocola ya estaba metida en la bañera… en completa paz. Pensando en todo… lo que pasó hace casi medio siglo, cuando abandonó el castillo después de discutir con su padre. Eran palabras muy fuertes, pero Chocola no sentía remordimientos de eso… se sentía bien al decir eso a su padre, de lo que pensaba… pensaba en eso… y empezaba a recordar los buenos tiempos en el castillo, cuando invitaba a muchas personas y a chicos apuestos… por simples caprichos sexuales… había un hombre en el baño sentado en una silla mirando el periódico; un hombre con una horrible deformidad en la cara; lleno de bultos en toda su cara y con sus ojos caídos y tristes. Igor miraba el reloj y a Chocola… todavía metida en la bañera…

\- Señorita… lleva en la bañera más de dos horas… deberá descansar – decía Igor un poco preocupado

Chocola se levanta de la bañera, y sale de ella mostrando su cuerpo desnudo ante Igor, pero como siempre, su cara mostraba sin ningún sentimiento…

\- Bueno, si quieres… le traeré el albornoz y la ropa – decía Igor

\- No hace falta… dormiré desnuda – decía Chocola mientras sale de la bañera y se dirige al gran salón donde estaba su ataúd y mirando hacia la pared – Quiero formar una familia – decía con total tranquilidad

\- ¿Una familia? – decía Igor extrañado – Pero… ¿no tiene usted una? – decía preocupado

\- No… no la tengo… por eso quiero formar uno… estoy buscando a un chico para convertirle en vampiros y crear una familia… un linaje, será un matriarcado… siendo yo la madre de toda mi familia. Odio estar sola – decía Chocola con cierta seriedad

\- Pero me tienes a mí – decía Igor con más amabilidad

\- No es suficiente… eres mi mayordomo… comprendo que tus intenciones son amables, pero solo estás aquí por trabajo – decía Chocola

\- Yo no estoy aquí por el trabajo… yo estoy aquí para ayudarla, y creo que crear un linaje solo por simple egoísmo y tercadez… es solo otra forma de no ver la realidad… - decía Igor un poco molesto – La intento ayudar… la intento hacer más feliz, pero siempre estas enojada, triste o en algunas ocasiones… estás callada. Sé que no eres así, se que eres una buena persona… pero no ser porque no lo demuestras… no sé si es porque estás enojada con tu padre… estás enojada con todo el mundo… o te sientes vergüenza de ti misma.

\- Por favor, Igor… no quiero discutir contigo… - decía Chocola muy enojada –

\- Yo tampoco… - decía Igor molesto, pero a la vez, empieza a entristecerse – Y si planeas crear ese linaje… lo harás usted sola… pero no me metas en esto… pero cuando ya tengas a tu familia, ¿qué vas hacer? – decía

\- ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer cuando llegue ese momento? Que me respeten… - decía Chocola con total seriedad – Y se quien será el patriarca que compartirá mi linaje… mi sobrino

\- ¿Tu sobrino? – decía Igor completamente sorprendido – Pero en estos momentos… tendrá solo 8 años

\- No me importa… se que Dennis es medio vampiro, pero puedo convertirlo en un vampiro puro. Oí que mi madre guardaba una pócima capaz de convertir a un mortal en un vampiro sin hacer falta morder en su dormitorio, en el castillo. Así que iré al Rumanía, lo raptaré y lo convertiré en un vampiro… y después, me dará hijos… y crearé a partir mi linaje con él – decía Chocola seria

\- No puedes decir eso en serio… es solo un niño… eso lo va a traumatizar, o incluso… puede que lo mate – decía Igor sorprendido

\- Pero lo voy hacer igual – decía Chocola sin ningún tapujo – No me importa si muere en el proceso

\- Pero… eso no le hará sentir bien… debes pensar en las consecuencias… aparte de que es su sobrino, es parte de su sangre… - decía Igor intentando convencerla

\- Ya vale, Igor – decía enojada – Nada más que me levante, quiero que prepare todos el equipaje para ir a Rumanía… ¿me has entendido?

\- De… de acuerdo, como desee – decía Igor con cierto resentimiento y se retira

\- Después de todo… conseguiré mi objetivo… - dijo Chocola con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de El Segundo, en EEUU; nos encontramos con un chalet en frente de la playa… era un edificio de un solo piso, con un portón blanco adornado con dibujos de murciélagos… la fachada, era empedrado, de color amarillo y con un tejado de color blanco. Al lado de la casa; había una piscina grande y un coche Ferrari de último moderno. Su casa estaba pegada a la playa, y a una vía de ferrocarril. Laura vivía con total tranquilidad y felicidad en su casa, lleno de vecinos amables. A diferencia de Chocola; Laura era muy abierta con la gente y de carácter amable y cariñosa. Laura lleva más de un siglo y medio con su empresa de las famosas muñecas Monster High… su empresa y su trabajo va perfectamente… Laura agarra su Ferrari y se dirige a su trabajo; que es a la vez, la empresaria y jefa de dicho lugar. El edificio; alto y acristalado… se alza sobre los restos de una antigua fábrica de aceites que funcionó gracias al centro petrolífero. En ese año, la empresa Mattel se cerró definitivamente; dejando a Laura sin rivales…

Esta aparca en el aparcamiento subterráneo, sube por un ascensor que la lleva al piso más alto, y se adentra en la oficina de la empresa… el corazón. En completa actividad; lleno de mesas, ordenadores y trabajadores trabajando codo a codo sobre proyectos, diseños de la página web y otras cosas relacionada con la industria de juguetes. La gente saludaba a Laura.

\- Buenos días – decía alegremente uno de los trabajadores

\- Buenos días – contestó Laura

\- Hoy es otro buen día para trabajar… - decía el señor alegremente

\- Si, perfecto día… pero no te excedas tanto; debes hacerlo sin pausa pero con calma… no queremos que te quemes por el exceso de trabajo

\- Ya… pero… - el trabajador empezó a entristecerse – Ha pasado algo nada más que llegamos aquí…

\- ¿Qué paso? – decía extrañada

\- Mira por tu mismo – decía mientras le enseñaba que unos trabajadores estaban cambiando los letreros del logo de la empresa Monster High a la de Hasbro

\- ¿Qué demonios? – decía extrañada

\- Hasbro acaba de comprar nuestra empresa… - decía apenado –

\- ¿Hasbro? ¿Sin mi permiso? – decía Laura enojada

\- Ahora serán ellos que distribuirá sus muñecas… aunque habrá algunos cambios muy radicales… creo que mejor dimito – decía el trabajador molesto

\- No… no hagas eso, voy a solucionarlo, vale… - decía Laura preocupada

Esta se dirige al ascensor para subir varios pisos más… para ir a la sala de reuniones; donde al parecer… había mucha gente hablando sobre nuevos proyectos. Laura avanza por el pasillo, donde su antigua secretaria la advierte que no entre.

\- ¿Qué no entre? Fundé esta empresa, por el bien de los niños de este país… - decía Laura – Quiero hablar con los que están detrás de esto.

Laura abre la gran puerta, interrumpiendo la reunión. Hombres y mujeres trajeados se sorprende a la entrada violenta de Laura, sentados en las sillas frente una gran mesa redonda, y en el fondo… el causante de la compra. Un hombre trajeado de pelo canoso, cercano a los 50 años.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Laura molesta y enojada

\- Oh, Laura… sabía que te iba a molestar – decía con total tranquilidad

\- ¿Molestar? Estoy enojada, ¿por qué compras mi empresa sin mi permiso? – decía Laura muy molesta – Yo fundé esta empresa… para ayudar a los niños, cuando este país capitalista estaba pasando por un mal rato con vuestros genocidios y guerras sin sentido… para traer un poco de luz –

\- Lo sabemos… señorita. Pero es que las cosas cambian, ya las niñas no prefieren ya sus muñecas – decía con total tranquilidad

\- ¿Cómo que no? – decía Laura muy extrañada y molesta

\- Ellas prefieren otro tipos de juguetes… - decía con total tranquilidad mientras sacan unos consoladores de tamaño pequeño y mediano

\- ¿Juguetes sexuales? ¿Vais a vender juguetes sexuales a niñas? – decía Laura muy sorprendida y enojada - ¿Habéis perdido la cabeza?

\- No lo hemos perdido la cabeza… toda la humanidad ha perdido la cabeza; así que si el público infantil quieren esto, se lo daremos… pero no se preocupe, también venderemos su franquicia de las Monster High, si es que alguna quieren comprar… - decía seriamente

\- Pero… ¿y qué pasa conmigo? – decía Laura muy nerviosa

\- Lo siento… hemos tenido que hacer una limpieza en la empresa… así que hemos hecho un despido colectivo, incluyendo a usted… ya no es necesario que trabajes aquí… lo siento mucho – decía el hombre serio aunque un poco preocupado

\- Yo… - decía Laura entristecida y sollozando – Todo lo que hice durante todo este siglo y medio por ayudar… supongo que me echáis porque soy una vampiro…

\- No es eso… Laura. Son cambios… sino te enfrentas a los cambios, no hace falta que trabajes aquí – decía seriamente – Por favor, marchase aquí… o llamaré a seguridad

\- No quedará aquí… payasos – decía Laura muy molesta mientras se marcha del lugar y mientras cogía el ascensor pensando en lo que ha pasado… no entendía nada… había perdido su empresa, su trabajo… sus sueños

Laura llegaría a su casa en su Ferrari, y en vez de entrar en su casa… se queda sentada sobre una piedra, mirando el horizonte… como el sol iba a esconderse tras el mar, pensando que hacer

\- Debo volver a Rumanía… estar aquí ya no tiene sentido… - decía Laura muy apenada pero enojada

Vuelve a su casa, y empieza a empaquetar todas sus cosas para dirigirse al Aeropuerto y coger un avión rumbo a Rumanía, en la más pura tristeza y rabia.


	4. Una familia monstruosa

**GEOGRAFÍA**

**Castillo de Bran**

El castillo se erigió sobre los restos de uno más pequeño que perteneció a los tártaros; que fue destruída por una invasión mongol... un siglo después; se erigió el actual castillo, que serviría de defensa de los invasores; a pesar de su función, ni la propia ciudad ni la construcción no ha sufrido ningún asedio o ataque... convirtiéndose el lugar en un centro militar de poca importancia. Incluso; en las dos grandes guerras... nunca fue bombardeado ni asediado.

Solo una vez; se intentó invadir el lugar... esta vez, por parte de Vlad Tepes, pero fracasó en el intento... donde lo hicieron prisionero en las mazmorras del castillo; aunque solo estuvo allí dos días. Años posteriores; un linaje de vampiros lideradada por una matriarca...ocuparon el castillo, y desde hoy; habita los descendientes de ese linaje...

El edificio es de estilo gótico; con una fachada de color blanco que se ilumina a la luz del sol; coronado con varias torres, y con tejados de color rojo. Cuenta con un patio interior grande que se accede por un pequeño arco, donde se encuentra el gran portón que accede al edificio interior. El castillo se asienta sobre una gran roca, sobre la ciudad de Bran, pegado a la carretera de acceso a la población y rodeado por un bosque de pinos y abetos.

**UNA FAMILIA NUMEROSA**

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido...

Hoy... está el castillo solitario; Drácula, Mavis y Jonathan han vuelto a viajar desde hace varias semanas... por suerte; ellos volverán a la mañana siguiente... como están las cosas en el castillo. El castillo domina la ciudad sobre un especie de colina o resalto cubierto por un bosque densio; Bran era una ciudad... aunque tenía la aparienca más bien de un pueblo grande, ni edificios altos ni rascacielos. En la plaza mayor; lleno de tiendas y mucha gente... la mayoría: jóvenes y turistas... disfruta de la feria artesanal que suele celebrar cada día.

Los monstruos que habitan en el castillo baja hoy para ver lo que hay... algo para comer hoy; incluso, cosas de interés. Las monstruitas estaban mirando muchas cosas... dos de ellas; Tanis y Phantasma estaba ante una extraña tienda de souvenirs u objetos antiguos... la mitad, objetos de origen egipcio. Phantasma observaba ciertos objetos como pendientes, joyas... e incluso, un especie de escarabajo dorado. En uno de los objetos que se encuentra ahí, es una extraña tablilla donde había un extraña figura humana egipcia morena... con incripsciones e símbolos raros. Tanis estaba mirando algunas joyas; cuando Phantasma coge la tablilla.

\- Esa tablilla perteneció a una princesa de la realeza... a parte, habla sobre una maldición - decía el vendedor viendo - Algo relacionado con Shuma Gorath

\- ¿Shuma Gorath? - decía Phantasma confusa

\- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de Shuma Gorath? - decía el vendedor extrañado

\- Es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar ese nombre... ¿es una banda de Heavy Metal? - decía Phantasma muy ingenua

\- No... es un ser tridimensional... bueno, no se mucho... - decía el vendedor - Bueno, en cierto modo... no tenemos ni idea quien es Shuma Gorath... puede ser un faraón o un dios... - decía el vendedor algo confuso - Pensando como que eres un fantasma... supongo que tendrías que saber algo...

\- En cierto modo... aunque sea un fantasma... no se mucha cosas del mas allá... ni se que habrá allí... solo estoy en el limbo... - decía Phantasma algo pensativa - Las maldiciones suelen ser cosas de los mortales... mientras que los fantasmas no. Tanis podía saber algo... las momias y las maldiciones suelen tener mucha relación - explicó - Tanis... - decía mientras habla con ella. La pequeña momia estaba mirando un especie de escarabajo negro de oro... mientras esta habla con ella - ¿Tú que crees que es la maldición de Shuma Gorath?

\- ¿Shuma Gorath? - decía Tanis - Shuma Gorath es un especie de dios o demonios... es como un especie de boogeyman en la antigüedad... y no era tan desconocido en el antiguo Egipto... los hititas, los babilonios, los acadios... incluso los mayas... sabían de su existencia

\- ¿Los mayas también? - decía Phantasma sorprendida

\- Si, mi pueblo tenía contacto con ellos... como decía, es un monstruo o demonio que asusta a los niños... es más bien, un mito... - explicó Tanis a los dos

\- Vaya... eso no lo sabía, entonces... la maldición de Shuma Gorath - decía el vendedor

\- Lo siento... solo es un mito... espero no le hayamos causado molestias - decía Tanis algo apenada

\- Entonces, no se que hacer con eso - decía el vendedor algo apenado

\- No pasa nada... a pesar de todo, hay monstruos que existen... y hay otros que no... pero me encanta que pueda enseñar un poco sobre la cultura de mi pueblo a los demás... - decía Tanis féliz - Puedes seguir hablando que esa tablilla está maldita...

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo el vendedor sorprendido

\- Yo creo que beneficia a todos - decía Tanis contenta

\- Oh, gracias... eso haré - decía el vendedor

Tanis y Phantasma se aleja de la tienda

\- Suerte que son falsificaciones... si fuesen reales... eso me molestaría mucho - decía Tanis más aliviada

\- ¿Falsificaciones? Pensé que estarías contenta que haya cosas de tu vida pasada... - decía Phantasma extrañada

\- Puede... pero me molesta que los mortales sigan profanando las tumbas de mis antepasados... a parte, está desapareciendo bajo la arena lo que fue el mayor imperio que este pequeño planeta ha tenido... la verdad, me siento muy mal por la situación de mi gente… y no sé si hay más gentes que pasa por lo mismo que a mí… que se haya despertado en esta época; y esté perdido y confuso… - decía Tanis algo entristecida

\- ¿No recuerdas nada cuando estabas viva? – preguntó Phantasma con curiosidad

\- No… no se en que dinastía nací… y no sé como morí… como fue mi vida… - decía Tanis

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo… no sé si nací siendo fantasma… o si he tenido una vida mortal antes… la verdad, somos la dos chicas más misteriosas del castillo – decía Phantasma algo preocupada

\- Es cierto… nuestras amigas; más o menos… ya nacieron siendo monstruos… mientras que nosotras dos, teóricamente… estamos muertas… a veces, me dan envidia – decía Tanis algo molesta

\- Bueno, Elsa… no estoy segura… ella fue creada a partir de muchos cadáveres de niñas– decía Phantasma pensativa

\- Eh… es verdad – decía Tanis reaccionando ante eso - ¿Por qué no lo he pensado antes?

Mientras en otra parte de la plaza; Winnie y Dennis estaban pasando ante las casetas donde había figuras, objetos misteriosos e incluso juguetes… en estos momentos; están todos al tanto de los juicios contra los instigadores de la persecución y genocidio de los mutantes. En estos momentos; SHIELD se está preparando para que llegue el día del juicio más importante de la humanidad, que sería en unas cuantas semanas… donde los X-Men tendrá un papel importante para ese día; entonces… la empresa Hasbro aprovecha para crear su línea de juguetes y videojuegos basados en estos increíbles superhéroes… Winnie y Dennis siempre han sido fans de este grupo; y está al tanto de lo que pasa… estos están mirando una gran colección de figuras de acción de los X-Men.

\- La verdad… son increíbles; hay algunas figuras que no tenemos de nuestra colección… - decía Dennis fascinado – Mira… ese es Magneto

\- Pensé que Magneto era malo – decía Winnie extrañada

\- Bueno… es lo que la gente dice… pero en estos últimos años; parece que se ha vuelto benévolo – explicó Dennis

\- ¿Sí tú lo dices? Mira… es increíble esta figura de Psylocke – decía Winnie fascinada

\- Si, es chulísima – decía Dennis mirándola fascinado

En ese momento, aparece Sibella con unas grandes bolsas de plástico lleno de comida… y los encuentra a los dos…

\- Vaya… los X-Men – decía Sibella sorprendida, donde los dos ve a Sibella

\- Si, los X-Men… al parecer SHIELD ha declarado a los X-Men… como los verdaderos héroes de la historia – decía Dennis fascinado

\- Eso es increíble… no se si es verdad, pero escuché que entre los X-Men, hay un vampiro – explico Sibella interesada

\- ¿Un vampiro? – decía Winnie extrañada - ¿De verdad?

\- Claro… bueno, es lo que dicen, que hay un vampiro entre ellos… - decía Sibella un poco confusa

\- En cierto modo… todos son mutantes; quien sabe… puede que los vampiros sean una familia de mutantes – decía Dennis con curiosidad

Entonces, si son una familia de mutantes… estás confirmando que los vampiros no son no muertos… sino humanos con mutaciones en su cuerpo – decía Winnie interesada – Si es así… ¿los hombres lobos también somos mutantes?

\- A ver… es una de las teorías más clásicas de la historia… de que si los vampiros somos una familia de metahumanos o mutantes… pero yo tengo la creencia de que puede que tengamos algún gen extraterrestre – decía Sibella pensando en ello

\- ¿Extraterrestre? – decía Dennis con curiosidad

\- Bueno… Rumanía es la cuna de nuestros ancestros, Dennis… de los vampiros…– explicó Sibella – Y la pregunta es… ¿por qué nuestros ancestros tuvieron su origen aquí?

\- Mi padre dice que la cuna de nuestros ancestros es en algún lugar del corazón de América… y es lo mismo que de los vampiros – decía Winnie – Así que…

\- Somos alienígenas – decía Dennis fascinados y con cierta inocencia

\- Puede ser… aparte, cuando mordemos a nuestras víctimas… en ocasiones, le metemos nuestra saliva para convertirlo en uno de los nuestros… en cierto modo; en las películas de ciencia ficción… he visto alienígenas que introduce su ADN en los humanos para convertirlos en su semejanza… en cierto modo; me hace sospechar de que es casi lo mismo… pero mira… quien sabe – explicó Sibella

\- Entonces, ¿quién es el vampiro que están con los X-Men? – preguntó Dennis con curiosidad

\- ¿O vampira? – dijo Winnie entusiasmada

\- No lo sé… es solo un rumor… bueno, es raro que estéis solos… pensé que Elsa os estaba siguiendo… - decía Sibella extrañada

\- No lo sé… cuando fuimos aquí, Elsa nos dijo que quería hacer algo, y nos dejos solos aquí – decía Dennis

\- Otra vez… siempre hace lo mismo… voy a buscarla – decía Sibella un poco molesta

\- Tranquila… si quieres, nos quedamos aquí… para que estés más cómoda, te podemos coger las bolsas y quedarnos a esperar aquí en la plaza – decía Dennis confiado

Claro que no… no puedo dejaros solos en la plaza… - decía Sibella preocupada – Los buscaremos entre los tres… a parte… soy una vampira… el peso de dos bolsas… para mí... es igual de insignificante que una simple hoja – decía un poco orgullosa

En la zona más baja del pueblo, en una zona boscosa… a orillas de un pequeño río… un chico moreno con una camisa blanca y pantalón amarillo estaba ante Elsa… donde estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirándole. Desde hace semanas, Elsa estaba saliendo con este chico… pero su relación parecía algo más sexual que una relación seria… y eso, por parte de Elsa… pero el chico quería algo más que sexo… el chico quería poner en serio esta relación

\- Me gustaría que podamos tener una relación seria… se que eres muy linda y bella… siempre te lo dijo… pero quiero algo más que sexo… una cita, un paseo por las montañas… - decía el chico

\- Bueno… estaba pensando en algo más… para nuestra relación – explicó Elsa

\- ¿De verdad? – decía el chico un poco más contento por eso – Pienso lo mismo que yo

\- Yo creo que no… no soy una chica normal… y lo sabes… solo salí contigo por saber cómo se siente eso del sexo… la verdad, ha sido divertido… pero en verdad… lo hice por simple gusto… porque como te he dicho, no soy una chica normal… ¿cómo te va a gustar una chica que cae a pedazos? – decía Elsa seriamente – Lo siento mucho… pero no estoy preparada para tener una relación seria… incluso, puede que nunca…

\- Yo… de acuerdo… - decía el chico completamente apenado mientras se retira

Por fin, Sibella y las demás encuentran a Elsa… mientras se cruza con el chico… en un camino que sale de la plaza y baja al río… el chico parecía estar sollozando… sin saber porqué. Sibella se acerca a Elsa

\- ¿Quién demonios era ese chico? - decía Sibella extrañada

\- Nadie... era un ligue de una única semana... - decía Elsa completamente seria - Nada que importarse

\- ¿De una semana? No es la primera vez que pasa... creo que si sigues así, todos los chicos del pueblo te verá como una aprovechada y nadie se acercará a ti - decía Sibella un poco preocupada

\- Puede que sea mejor para mí... a parte, todavía estoy resentida con ellos - decía Elsa un poco molesta

\- Creo que hace muchos siglos, nos han dejado los mortales a perserguirnos con horcas y antorchas... y lo sabes - decía Sibella

\- Pero el trauma perdura en mi cabeza... - decía Elsa seriamente

Sibella intenta decir algo... pero pensando; no quería que la conversación se volviese más turbia... a parte, Dennis y Winnie estaban siendo testigos de la conversación... donde solo estaba un poco confusos sobre la extraña situación.

\- Mejor nos vamos al castillo... vamos a buscar a Tanis y a Phantasma - decía Sibella intentando calmar la situación.

Ellos se reunen en la plaza del pueblo... donde encuentran a la momia y a la fantasma en otra tienda de antigüedades... después; se dirigen al castillo, después de una divertida tarde en el pueblo... como cada día. De camino al castillo; Sibella habla con los demás

\- Recordar que mañana por la mañana; Mavis volverá al castillo... debemos prepararnos para su llegada - explicó Sibella a los demás

\- No se porque tenemos que preocuparnos por eso... siempre hemos cuidado el castillo y a Dennis sin ningún problema... los hemos echo siempre - explicó Elsa con total tranquilidad

\- Eso es cierto... tanto que Mavis está muy orgullosa de nosotras... aunque de vez en cuando... se siente culpable de no estar con su hijo todos los días... - decía Sibella algo preocupada

\- La verdad... es que viaja mucho... - decía Elsa -

\- Es cierto, pero según mi hermana y mi padre... creo que será su último viaje... y espero que podemos estar de nuevo juntos; volveríamos a ser una familia reunida después de varios años - dijo Sibella más entusiasmada

Winnie y Dennis estaban un poco atrás del grupo; hablando de cosas de niños... completamente inconsciente de la conversación entre Sibella y Elsa

\- Aunque la verdad... yo creo que Dennis ha tenido una infancia igual de tranquila como cualquier niño... - dijo Sibella más féliz mientras la admira -

\- Puede que en un futuro... Dennis se case con Winnie, viendolo... los dos están muy conectados... - decía Phantasma mirándolos

\- Me gustaría que Dennis se casase mejor con una chica humana... pero yo no la obligaré... puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida; aunque no pasa nada que Dennis pueda tener alguna relacion con Winnie... si es así... se acabaría la antigua rivalidad que tenemos los vampiros con los licántropos... algo que llevamos desde muchos años desde el descubrimiento de América - decía Sibella más esperanzadora

Llegan al castillo, adentrándose en el patio interior para llegar al gran portón que accede al castillo... el interior del edificio ha sido restaurado, aunque la sillería de las paredes se mantiene desde mucho... lleno de pasillos, mobiliario victoriano como moderno... con buena conexión a Internet; gran televisión de plasma; y varios dormitorios para cada una de las cinco chicas que viven:

La habitación de Sibella es de estilo victoriano, aunque ha comprado varios muebles modernos con un pequeño ordenador portátil. El dormitorio de Winnie; se ha convertido en un dormitorio dual ya que también comparte con Dennis; una habitación con dos camas separadas de la una de la otra... a pesar de ser todavía son niños, la habitación está completamente ordenada, lleno de juguetes de acción y posters... aunque también se encuentra pequeñas esculturas precolombinas... posiblemente, por el linaje ancestral de Winnie. La habitación de Elsa es un poco oscura; aunque tiene una cama un poco moderna... se parece un poco al de Sibella; pero parece que tiene un pequeño taller de electrónica y un laboratorio. La habitación de Phantasma... no tiene cama, ya que los fantasmas no pueden dormir... pero tiene una estantería lleno de discos, una colección de instrumentos y una mesa de mezclas. La de Tanis, parece que nada más entrar... parece más bien una tumba egipcia; esta lleno de símbolos y tablillas auténticas del auténtico egipto; al parecer, tiene una mesa de estudio donde por las noches, antes de dormir en su sarcófago... esta todavía estudiando porque ella se despertó sin saber porque; después de descansar más de mil años...

Mientras atraviesan por un pasillo para dirigirse al gran salón... mientras dicho pasillo hace una esquina; Winnie y Dennis se da cuenta de una puerta verde que está semiabierta... sabía de la existencia de esa puerta; pero siempre estaba cerrada con llave. Los dos abre la puerta y se adentra en un especie de sala de forma circular con paredes de sillerías que se alza hacia un techo circular... posiblemente, sea una de las torres que corona el castillo... solo había un ventanuco que ilumina el lugar... frente ellos; una puerta completamente pintado de blanco, y cerrado con muchas cerraduras; con una maciza pedazo de madera. La puerta estaba completamente bloqueada.

\- ¿Qué es este extraño lugar? - explicó Dennis extrañado

\- No lo se... ¿y por qué esta puerta esta pintada de blan... ? - decía Winnie extrañada, y nada más tocar la puerta blanca, esta lanza un grito de dolor al tocar la puerta, esta ve su mano peluda quemada... - Me acabo de quemar - decía completamente sorprendida

\- ¿De... de verdad? - decía Dennis algo preocupado mientras la socorre... en ese momento, Phantasma entra dentro de la habitación, y sorprende a los dos

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó Phantasma un poco preocupada

\- Nada, es que encontramos la puerta abierta... y esta extraña puerta... nada más tocarla, me acabo de quemar - decía Winnie algo confusa

\- Es que esa puerta esta pintada de blanco... se ha usado sal y sales de plata mezclada con pintura blanca; y como sabéis... la sal y la plata es el punto débil de los fantasmas y de otras cosas sobrenaturales. Sabiendo que los hombres lobos se quema con tocar plata; pues ha reaccionado a tu piel - decía Phantasma

\- ¿Y por qué razón esta pintada así esta puerta? - decía Dennis extrañado

\- Porque esa puerta accede a la zona antigua del castillo... donde estuvo el antiguo dormitorio del linaje de tu abuelo... Dennis, a parte de estar los calabozos... donde dice la leyenda que Vlad Tepes estuvo prisionero durante unos días allí cuando los otomanos había invadido y arrasado toda Transylvania... - explicó Phantasma - Pero la razón más posible es porque esta puerta esta pintada así... porque hace muchos años; esa parte del castillo se lleno de monstruos

\- ¿Monstruos? - decía Winnie extrañada - Que tontería... si claramente, todos somos más o menos monstruos

\- Ya, pero los monstruos que hay en esa parte del castillo... no son tan simpáticos como nosotras... son seres violentos y no dudará de atacar o asesinar a cualquier cosa que se mueva... sea humano o monstruo... cuando se lleno de espectros violentos; el linaje decidieron colocar esta puerta... fue sellado esta zona usando pintura blanca; mezclando la sal y la plata para que las criaturas no invada todo el castillo. Por esa razón, es mejor no abrir la puerta... o aventurarse en esa parte del castillo; por vuestro bien... o por lo de los demás... incluso, por la gente de Bran... no os acerquéis a esta puerta - decía Phantasma muy seria

\- De... de acuerdo... lo sentimos mucho - decía Dennis un poco arrepentido

\- No tienes la culpa de nada... la tenemos todas de no advertiros sobre esa puerta... vamos a ir con las demás... no debemos preocupar a las demás - decía Phantasma más tranquila

Ellos salen del extraño salón, y Phantasma cierra la puerta poniendo de nuevo el candado... mientras se dirigía a la cocina; donde todos estaban recogiendo todo... una cocina bastante moderna, Sibella ven a los tres entrar

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? - dijo Sibella un poco molesta

\- Nada... se perdieron por el camino - decía Phantasma

\- ¿Cómo han perdido por el castillo si ya conoce los rincones del lugar? - decía Sibella un poco extrañada - Por favor, ayudarme a recoger... después, tenemos que cenar e ir a la cama... mi padre, Mavis y Jonnhy vendrá mañana por la mañana...

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del castillo... Chocola y Igor había llegado a Bran; mientras se prepara para el plan de usar a Dennis para usar su linaje... estaba preparada para entrar en el castillo.


End file.
